


Wingwoman [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Kara really needs to stop using her (other) self as a mouthpiece when it comes to Lena LuthorORReasons why Lena Luthor thinks Kara and Supergirl are trying to hook her up with each other.





	Wingwoman [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhpockuhlipz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wingwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185890) by [uhpockuhlipz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz). 



> recorded for the femslash square on my bingo card

**Title:** Wingwoman

**Fandom:** Supergirl

**Author:** uhpockuhlipz

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Kara/Lena

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 12 minutes

**Summary:**

Kara really needs to stop using her (other) self as a mouthpiece when it comes to Lena Luthor  
OR  
Reasons why Lena Luthor thinks Kara and Supergirl are trying to hook her up with each other.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185890)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/wingwoman.mp3)


End file.
